Shogundam
Shogundam is the leader of the Gundam Clan and head of Gundam Castle in SD Gundam Sengokuden. He is portrayed in SD Gundam's Counterattack, SD Gundam Mk-III and SD Gundam Mk-V. Personality and Character Shogundam is a leader who takes deliberate action in order to accomplish his goals. Though it is not always immediate, but often fast and decisive and he will not abandon a problem, but rather pursue it until it is resolved. He is a trained warrior and has not lost his edge because he is serving in a leadership role. His impalation of the Zaku Band of Three is evidence of this. Like most of his compatriots however his powers of observation are not great enough to be able to detect ninjas, even when his servant Onmitsu hides hanging from the ceiling. History Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk III Shogundam has had past encounters with the Army of Darkness, even before the Gundam Band of Five first encountered them, he seems to have had past dealings with Zakuto. He began to warn the Gundam Band of Five about the Army of Darkness, but was interrupted when he detected the Zaku Band of Three and lunged to impale them on his spear. He then watched a battle unfold in which the Gundam Band of Five defeated the trio by undergoing transformations and then chasing them. After the trio departed he remarked on how terrifying the Army of Darkness was. After learning of the threat the Army of Darkness posed Shogundam sent Onmitsu with a letter for Daishogun unaware of the many trials he would endure. A bit later he again summoned Onmitsu. The leader of the Army of Darkness, a mysterious figure named Yamishogun had sent them a letter boasting of his completion of his ultimate fortress, Zuum City and inviting him to send a ninja to verify it. Shogundam chose to go a similar route and send Onmitsu to ascertain the identity of Yamishogun. Onmitsu had a harrowing quest. concerned that he had not yet told him the identity of Yamishogun, Shogundam called him to inquire about it, but Onmitsu assured him that he would indeed uncover his identity. Onmitsu did indeed return with film which contained the image of Yamishogun, however once it was developed the Gundams learned that he had used a replacement technique and only his silhouette remained in the photograph. Before he could even give the order Onmitsu prepared to go back and try again, clinging to the ceiling as Shogundam remarked on his amazing speed. Mobile Suit SD Gundam's Counterattack As the war between the Gundam Clan and the Army of Darkness raged on the two sides began to look for a way to end the conflict decisively. Musha Gundam reported to him that they capture the image of the fortress of A Boa Qu appearing behind them accidentally when taking a commemorative photograph. After putting it in their computer to analyze he proclaimed that the fortress would appear in 33 minutes, during the hour of the Hippo. Shogundam sends them to seize control of the fortress in order to use it's power to win the war, however they fail and are forced to wait another 333 years. Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk V When apparations appear in the town of Jaburo, Shogundam sends the two brothers, Hyakushiki and Hyakkumaru to investigate. When they do not return he entrusts the task to the Gundam Band of Five. The Gundam Band uncovers the identity of the apparation as being a wooden fake created by the Army of Darkness, effective only at night and used as a tool to inspire terror. They enter a cave and return to Shogundam and Daishogun with a treasure chest. The two congratulate them and Daishogun happily discovers the contents were toys he had hidden there as a child. Shogundam Fan.png Skewerd Band of Three.png|Shogundam finds and impales the Zaku Band of Three. Shogundam.png Gunpla BB Senshi 041.jpg|SDBB Shogundam (1989): box art Category:SD Gundam Sengokuden characters